Fairy Butler
by IchigoNeko23
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian end up in Magnolia, they seek help from a certain guild, who wants something in return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian blocked his master from the attacking demon.

"Your pretty fast, Sebastian," The demon hissed.

"If I couldn't protect my master, well then, what kind of butler would I be?" Was Sebastian's reply. The demon gave him a sinister look as it teleported away. "I think he's gone now, master."

The demon suddenly appeared behind Ciel. "Ha! I wouldn't leaving hanging on what I'm planning next." He teleported as Sebastian threw a silver butter knife that stuck in the wall where the demon was standing. "But I really can't have you interfering with my plans. You do have a contract with Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog." He said appearing on the roof of a nearby house. "Which means, I'll have to get rid of both of you. I don't want to kill you, that would take away the fun." The demon jumped down onto the brick path. "I'll just send you to a random place! The first that comes to my mind, in fact!" He said, laughing.

Ciel and Sebastian, who were both staring at the demon waiting for an attack, saw the demons eyes change from their normal red to a darker shade of blue. They flashed and a white light appeared before them. When Ciel opened his eyes, he was surprised and the colors in the city.

"Sebastian, I do not think we are in London anymore," Ciel said.

"I wouldn't think so, young master," The butler replied as they started down the side walk.

"Excuse me! Where are we?" Ciel asked a man who was passing on the streets.

"Well, my boy! Your in Magnolia! Home of the powerful guild, Fairy Tail! Their the best!" He replied as he left, laughing.

"He seemed too happy," Ciel mumbled. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch and noticed it was 9:43.

"Young master, it seems time has changed as well as setting," Sebastian said, closing his pocket watch.

"Yes, I hate to say it Sebastian, but we need to find help," Ciel said. He hated asking anyone for help. Mostly because he didn't know who he could trust at the moment.

"Fairy Tail can help you!" A girl was walking behind him. He nearly jumped into Sebastian's arms. "Oh, sorry! Did I scare you? My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"What's Fairy Tail?" Ciel asked.

"Fairy Tail is guild of powerful wizards, who go on jobs to help people! If you ask someone to help, I'm sure they would take your request, little guy!" She said, in her usually cheerful voice.

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm the head of the Phantomhive family!" He yelled back.

"I've never heard of that. Only the Phantomlord guild. Anyways, follow me! I'll take you to Fairy Tail's guild hall!" Lucy lead Ciel and Sebastian up the hill, that the Fairy Tail Guild was located on. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian," He replied.

"Oh." Lucy opened the doors and the guild exploded with cheering and laughter.

"Lucy's back!" They screamed.

"I was only gone overnight. Did you guys really have nothing better to do?" Lucy muttered. Ciel and Sebastian walked in behind her.

"Lucy! We missed you!" A pink haired boy ran up to Lucy, a blue cat followed.

"Did you bring me any fish?" The cat said.

"Th-the cat, talked," Sebastian was gaping at the blue cat who looked at him in confusion. "That is absolutely adorable!" He ran up and hugged the cat.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked.

"He has a soft spot when it comes to cats," Ciel put his hand to his face.

"Is this kid bugging you, Lucy?" The boy asked.

"Give it a rest, firebreather!" Another boy shouted from across the guild. The pink haired kid ran over to the other kid and started to throw punches.

"Sorry about this. It's a normal thing for them," Lucy looked down at the cat and Sebastian.

"I-I can't breath!" Happy struggled.

"Anyway, the guy with the pink hair is my partner, Natsu. The one he's currently fighting with is Gray. If he asks you if you want his pants, just say no," She whispered.

"His what? Why would I want his pants?!"

"Just say no! Anyways, the cat's name is Happy."

Ciel turned his gaze back over to the fighting Natsu and Gray. "Those fools. Don't they have anything better to do?"

"What'd you say, kid?" Gray said looking at Ciel.

"Yeah, you wanna fight us?!" Natsu said. 'This one must have a short fuse' Ciel thought.

"Please, you take tough for a guy with pink hair!" Ciel fired back.

"Yeah, well, er, butlers are, um, nobody has them anymore!" Natsu tried.

"That was horrible, dude," Gray said.

"Shut up!"

A woman in armor walked down from the loft area. "Gray, Natsu, you'd better not be fighting again!" She yelled as she came down the stair.

"Uh, nope!" Natsu said hugging Gray.

"We're best buddies, as usual," Gray said.

"Who's this kid?" She said.

"That's Erza, don't get on her bad side!" Lucy whispered in Ciel's ear. Happy wiggled free of Sebastian's grasp and ran to Natsu. Sebastian stood up, professional, like nothing happened.

"He is Ciel Phantomhive, of the Phantomhive manor. I am his butler, Sebastian. We have come to ask for your help."

"Help? With what?" Erza asked.

"We need to get home. We were battling a demon and got ourselves stuck here," Ciel replied.

"Iv'e heard of you people, from the world of demons!" A monstrous voice boomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I've heard of you people, from the world of demons!"

"Master. Do you have to keep using the big voice?" Mira asked from behind the counter.

"Master, Ciel and Sebastian have come asking for help," Erza said, crossing her arms.

"Why would I let my guild get caught up in a demon's problems? It could ruin Fairy Tail!"

"Ha ha. You heard Gramps! Bye, little boy!" Natsu said as he patted Ciel on the head.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me," Ciel grabbed Natsu's wrist and threw Natsu's hand off of his head. "I'm not a demon, how dare you insult me!"

"Your butler is the demon. We will not help demons. They've hurt us before!"

"Sebastian is not a demon! He's just a butler!"

"One hell of a butler, naturally," Sebastian said, bowing at the master.

"My magic can detect demons. There's no point in lying." The master said. "But, I will help you, only if you help us. We have an enemy who is too powerful for us. A demon might be able to help."

"Alright, we'll help. As long as you promise to get us home."

"We have a deal," The master retreated into his office and closed the door.

"Well! You'll need a place to stay," Lucy said, turning to Ciel and Sebastian. "I have a spare room in my apartment you can stay in."

"Thank you, uh, is there anyway we could get some food?" Ciel asked after his stomach growled loudly.

"I have some food in the apartment. It's about 2 miles down the road, so we should probably get going."

-Time Skip-

"It's probably not the kind of food your used too, you know, being an earl and all," Lucy set a bowl of soup in front of Ciel.

"It's great, thank you," He replied. He tried some of the soup. "This is delicious!"

"Thanks! Natsu seems to think so, too. Since he always comes over and eats everything in sight. Would you like some, Sebastian?" Lucy asked.

"No, thank you, Milady," He replied as he walked out the door.

"Where is he going? It's 11:15," Lucy asked. As she got soup for herself and sat on the other side of the table, facing Ciel.

"He thinks the demon that banished us here, might have followed us," Ciel said, eating his soup.

"Oh," Lucy said, eating the last of her soup. She stood up and took Ciel's bowl and put the dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna go to bed now. The guest room is down the hall, 2nd door on the left."

"Thank you," Ciel stood up and started to walk down the hall, into the room and closed the door.

Lucy walked into her room to see a figure sleeping in her bed and a small lump under her rug. She turned on the lights to see a blue tail coming from underneath the rug and pink hair sticking out of the blanket on the bed. "Natsu! Happy! What're you doing?!"

"What? Oh, hey, Lucy," Natsu said, rubbing his eyes. Happy crawled out from underneath the pink rug.

"Why are you here?"

"We don't trust that kid and his butler."

"And we wanted some of your food," Happy said.

"Well, I'm tired and wanna go to bed," Lucy said, pulling Natsu out of her bed. He fell to the floor, making Happy jump. "Go home, you guys."

"Nah, we'll just sleep in your guest room," Natsu said.

"That's the room I gave Ciel and Sebastian."

"Then we'll sleep on the couch." Natsu walked out the door, with Happy hanging on to his ankle and being dragged across the floor.

"I can't get rid of you, can I?" She shouted from her room.

"Nope!" Natsu shouted as he fell to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy woke up to find Ciel sitting at the dining room table sipping tea and Sebastian washing the dishes. "Good morning, Lucy," Ciel greeted Lucy. "Sebastian, pour some tea for Lucy."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Thanks," Lucy sat down at the table. "By the way, do you know where Natsu and Happy are? I think they fell asleep on the couch, but they're gone."

"I think they went to the market," Ciel replied.

"Oh." Lucy finished her tea. She walked over and put the cup in the right side of the sink, where Sebastian had set the dirty dishes. "Thank you, Sebastian. The tea was wonderful."

"Your welcome, malady," He replied.

"Well, I better get ready. I have to go to the guild today. I need more money for the rent. Would you like to come with me?" She asked. Ciel nodded his head and Lucy went into her room to get dressed.

"Sebastian, how do you plan to help these wizards?" Ciel asked.

"Well, my lord, they don't trust us."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I just wish I knew what we're up against."

"Well, are you ready?" Lucy closed the door to her room. She put on her boots and grabbed her keys off the shelf near her door. Ciel stood up and walked over to the door.

"Sebastian, you stay here for a while. I'll call on you when you're needed," Ciel said, before he closed the door behind him.

-Time Skip-

"Lucy, you're here," Natsu greeted Lucy at the door of the guild.

"Hi, Natsu," Lucy greeted him. Ciel walked in behind Lucy.

"Oh, you brought him," Natsu murmured. "Where's your butler?"

"He's not needed at the moment," Ciel said.

"The Master has put me in charge of this mission," Erza said, walking over to Lucy and Ciel. "Where's your demon? We're leaving for the mission and you promised us he'd help."

"He'll come when he is needed," Ciel said. "Where are we going?"

"The cursed island. We need to find the enemies headquarters. To be honest, we don't even know what we're up against. That's why we asked for your help," Erza said, leading Ciel, Lucy and Natsu out the door. They walked down a hill on the side of the guild to a ship. "This will take us to the island."

"Who's gonna captain the ship," Natsu asked.

"That would be me."

"Gray! Since when can you steer a ship?" Natsu teased. "The only thing you're good for is a clean-up lady in the guild."

"I'm captaining the ship! I can kick your butt into the water." Gray retaliated. "As I recall, you get seasick. You're really gonna insult me."

"Natsu! Gray! If your arguing threatens this mission, I will kick you off the mission. Am I clear?" Erza said.

"Yes, Erza!" They both reply.

"Why are they so scared of her?" Ciel whispered to Lucy.

"Everyone is," She replied. Lucy helped Erza untie the ropes holding the boat to the dock and they left the guild.

-Time Skip-

"Wow," Lucy said. "Something is definitely happening here." There was a purple fog around the island. They island was quiet.

"Let's split into groups and start looking around. Natsu, you're with me. Gray, you go with Lucy and Ciel," Erza ordered.

"I think I should go with Lucy. Just in case something happens," Natsu said.

"Something like what?" Ciel asked.

"Just, so, I can protect her if something happens."

"You don't trust me," Ciel smirked.

"No, I don't. You suddenly arrive in our guild with a demon and you're staying with Lucy. I don't trust you."

"Natsu! What's your problem? He's not gonna hurt anyone!" Lucy yelled.

"We're wasting time. Let's get going!" Erza turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Natsu, if I turn around and you're not there, I'm going to beat you." Natsu turned and started to run after Erza.

"We better get moving too," Gray said as he lead the group into the woods.

"So are all demons, butlers?" Lucy asked.

"I only know of two demon butlers. Sebastian and Claude. Claude is another boys demon, Alois. I made the contract with Sebastian after my parents died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's your world like?"

"It's great, I guess. Except the angels and demons are always battling, grim reapers are everywhere."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your parents?" Lucy asked, almost tripping over a tree root.

"They died in a fire. Soon after, I made a contract with Sebastian."

"I know how you feel. My father died of old age and my mother died of an illness."

"I'm sorry."

"Get down!" Gray shouted from behind a bush.

"What?" Lucy asked. Gray pulled Lucy and Ciel behind the same bush as they watched a girl with black hair and a red robe cast a curse spell. "Who is that?" Lucy asked, earning a glare from Gray. Another red robed person came out of the forest into the clearing.

"Kurai! Is everything ready for the ceremony?" The taller robed figure said.

"Yes, Mistress Hotaru. It will be ready by the full moon."

"Good," Hotaru's attention was directed to the rustling in the bushes. She flew over to the bush and picked up Natsu by his hair.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray yelled as he popped up from behind a bush on the other side of the clearing. "Uh," He started, realizing what he'd done.

"Way to go. You gave us away!" Ciel said. "Sebastian! I need you here, now!"

"What is it, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"We want them alive!" Erza shouted.

"Catch one of them!" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian pulled three silver knives from his coat and ran at Hotaru.

"If you're looking for a fight, you found one, demon!" Hotaru grew fairy wings and ascended into the air. She shot a ball of fire at Sebastian, which Natsu stepped I front of and ate the fire. Sebastian threw one of his knives and it cut Hotaru in the arm.

"Mistress!" Kurai yelled. "How dare you hurt the Mistress!" Kurai summoned a green looking monster.

"Gray! Lucy! Take out the monster!" Erza yelled, as she was blocking Hotaru's attacks. Sebastian threw another knife that tore part of Hotaru's wing, she fell to the ground.

"Mistress! No!" Kurai ran over to Hotaru and held her in her arms. "This isn't over!" She left in a puff on purple smoke.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy asked.

"I still sense magic energy," Erza said drawing out a sword.

"She attacked me!" Ciel yelled running out of a bush he fell in. He dusted himself off and looked up to see everyone staring at him in shock. "What? What are you looking at? Stop staring at me, you fools!"

Natsu stared laughing and fell to the ground. "Whatever you say, girlie!"

"Sebastian! What are they talking about?!" Ciel screamed.

"My Lord, it seems you've changed gender."

"WHAT?!" Ciel noticed his small hands and long dark blue hair.

"He means, you're a girl now," Gray said.

"I know what he means! Why am I a girl now?"

"Kurai must have put a curse on you," Erza said. "She's also the only one who can change you back."

"NOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why must it be me?" Ciel sat in the corner of the guild with a hood over his head.

"Come on! It can't be that bad!" Happy said, flying over to Ciel. "If you want, we can cut your hair."

"If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not going to work."

"I know I'm sorry," Happy said, walking away after patting Ciel on the back. What Ciel didn't know was that Happy put a sign on his back that said 'I'm single'.

"How did you get your own talking cat?!" Sebastian said to Natsu.

"He's not exactly a cat. He's an exceed."

"How do I get one?!"

"Umm... I don't really think you can, buddy."

Gray walked away shaking his head after eavesdropping on Natsu and Sebastian.

"So Erza, what are we gonna do about Hotaru and Kurai?"

"We have to find them! I do not feel comfortable being a girl. I... Had to be one in my world."

"You had to be a girl in your world?!" Natsu said, between laughs. "Man, you can't catch a break!"

"We certainly can't leave you like this," Erza said.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"Is it obvious?! We need to get that witch and make her turn me back!" Ciel shouted, angrily. "Sebastian, go find Kurai and bring her here!"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied as he walked out of the guild hall.

"Dude, he kind of creeps me out," Gray whispered to Lucy.

"He should," she said. "He is a demon, after all."

"We need to teach you a form of magic. So you're not defenseless against Hotaru and Kurai," Erza said. "Gray could probably teach you ice make magic, or Lucy Could teach you celestial spirit magic, but you would need keys."

"Well I don't like him," Ciel stated. "Or his habit of undressing."

"Get used to it kid," Cana said from the other side of the room.

"I think I'll learn this, celestial spirit magic," Ciel said. "Now what are these keys?"

"Don't you worry, little guy!" Lucy said patting Ciel on the head. "You can use mine."

"I am the head of the Phantomhive family! I am not a, little guy!" Ciel shouted.

"Whatever you say! Now, come on! I need to start teaching you," Lucy said, as Ciel walked out of the guild hall.

"Good luck, Lucy!" Natsu shouted after Lucy. As soon as she was out of his sight, he said, "She's gonna need it with that kid."

"He is a little snotty."

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana shouted, making Gray jump.

"Erza, do you really think the master is going to let Ciel and the demon go free? If demons are as mad as the master says they are, there's no way he can let that demon go," Happy said, worryingly.

"Don't you worry Happy," Erza said, kneeling down to the blue cat. "The master will do what is right for our guild and our world."

Out in the field in front of the guild, Lucy isn't having much luck with Ciel.

"This is hopeless!" Ciel said.

"Maybe, if you weren't born here, you can't learn magic," Lucy said. "But I don't know what else to try!"

"My lord," Sebastian arrives bowing.

"Wow, that was fast," Lucy said in awe. "What's your secret? Super speed?!"

"It is not super speed, I'm just simply one hell of a butler."

"Where's the girl?" Ciel asked. Sebastian opened a trunk and an unconscious Kurai fell out. "Perfect, bring her inside."

"Erza! The demon is back!" Lucy yelled.

Happy walked over to Kurai, picked up her arm and let it fall. "I think she's dead."

"I can assure you, beautiful blue cat. She is not dead," Sebastian said petting Happy.

"Where should we put her?"

"Yeah, we can't exactly leave her in the middle of the floor."

"We should take her to Lucy's house!" Happy suggested.

"Yeah, I don't really want an evil woman in my house, cat!"

The group stared for a while trying to figure out where to put Kurai. They all jump as she starts to talk in her sleep.

"No, please! Don't!" She mumbled.

"What's she talking about?" Lucy whispered.

"Who knows. She's a crazy villain," Natsu said, softly.

"Doesn't the guild hall have a dungeon in the basement?" Happy asked.

"Why on earth does the guild have a dungeon in the basement?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good idea, Happy," Natsu said.

"Gray, Natsu, carry her downstairs and into the dungeon," Erza ordered.

"Why do we have to carry her?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, what if she starts talking again?" Gray complained.

"Are you boys saying your to weak to handle an 80 pound girl?" Erza teased.

"No!" They yelled. They looked at Kurai and then at each other. They picked up her body and started walking towards the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

"So now what?" Lucy asked. Everyone was standing down in the basement waiting for Kurai to wake up. "Are we just going to wait here?"

"What more can we do? Someone has to be here when she wakes up, or she'll freak out and she won't talk to any of us," Erza answered.

"We can take shifts. Sebastian can stay here until she wakes up. He can just come get the rest of us when she wakes," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord."

On the main level of the guild, everyone was contemplating on what do while they wait. "Maybe we can teach Ciel magic!" Lucy said.

"Uh, Lucy, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Gray started.

"Why not?" Lucy said. "I can teach you celestial spirit magic! It'll be great!"

"Ha! Yeah, a feminine form of magic for the boy that was turned into a girl!" Natsu screamed.

"Must you really make fun of me? We aren't that different."

"Dude, we totally are! I'm awesome, you… not so much."

"Come on, Ciel!" Lucy said, pulling Ciel by the arm out the door.

"Okay. So this is easy! Just focus all your energy into the key. You can do it!" Lucy cheered.

"Alright. Open gate of the water bearer. Aquarius?" Ciel said cautiously.

"Ha ha. Don't worry. You'll get it."

"I'm not so sure. I do not think this magic thing will work out for me. Don't you have to be born with magic in order to use it?"

"Gray wasn't born with it. Ul taught him ice make magic when he was younger. You could always ask someone else to teach you magic if celestial spirit magic isn't your thing. You could ask Natsu to tea-."

"NO!"

"Okay…" Lucy said. Erza came out of the guild hall and walked over to Lucy and Ciel.

"She's awake."

"I thought you said it would take a while. It's only been about an hour," Lucy said.

"Well she's awake now, so…." Natsu came out of the guild hall with Happy flying behind him.

"You went and got this fool before me. I need to make her turn me back into a boy," Ciel said, anger showing in his voice.

"Hey! You-" Natsu started.

"Shut it," Erza warned before an argument broke out. The group went back into the dungoun underneath the guild to question Kurai.

"What are you plans with Hotaru?" Erza questioned in an intimidating tone.

"Well I can confirm there are plans being made, but I'm not going to tell you."

"You better start answering our questions real quick, so we can make this more difficult for you," Erza threatend.

"You won't touch me. Your guild master wouldn't be very happy with you if you tortured me."

"Yeah," Ciel said. "Well, I'm not part of this guild. So it doesn't matter to me." He turned to the Fairy Tail members. "You guys should probably go upstairs. I don't want your leader to think that you had anything to do with this."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu and Gray yelled at the sametime, running up the stairs.

"I guess they don't want to get into anymore trouble than usual," Lucy laughed. "But Erza, is this really a good idea? I kind of feel bad."

"We don't have a choice if we want answers." Lucy slowly walked up the stairs looking at Erza's emotionless face following behind her. They met Natsu, Happy and Gray at a table who already had food in their posetion. "How long do you think we should let them… You know… get answers?"

"If she doesn't spill the beans tonight, I say we throw her in the ocean," Natsu smiled, until Erza slapped him in the back of the head causing him to fall over the table onto the floor.


End file.
